Check, Please!
by Fennekin
Summary: In which Naruto is angry that no one thinks of him as an individual anymore, he is thought of as merely Sasuke's bitch. AU. Established SasuNaru.


As soon as Sasuke crossed over the threshold, Naruto had already flung himself into a state of dramatics. Evidently the blonde was just getting off the phone, as he proceeded to toss his phone onto the coffee table and throw himself onto the couch. "I'm so sick of you!"

Sasuke stared at the back of the blonde's head blandly. "I'm just going to pretend you said, 'Hi honey, how was work?'" The Uchiha said, doing a poor imitation of the Uzumaki's voice as he undid his tie. "And I'll have you know, it sucked."

"_Great_." Naruto sighed into the cushions of the couch. The blonde lifted his head for a moment, only to see Sasuke stooping down to lay a kiss on his lips. He leaned forward by the slightest to meet Sasuke halfway, their lips pressed together for half a moment before Naruto pulled away.

The Uchiha pulled off his black vest and tossed it over the dining room chair before settling down on the couch beside the blonde. Naruto still looked peeved to say the least, but he had softened up enough to quit grumbling into the upholstery and sit up.

"So," Sasuke said softly, "What's wrong?"

The blonde pointed, staring mutinously at the cell phone he had previously flung. Sasuke retrieved the phone and opened it. Apparently Naruto had just gotten off the phone with Kiba mere seconds before he'd walked through the door. Though Sasuke thought privately that that hardly explained what it had to do with himself. "What did Kiba do?"

"He keeps calling me your bitch." Naruto grumbled, his cheeks ablaze. Sasuke smirked a bit but said nothing.

"Don't you smirk at me, Uchiha, this is serious. Everyone is doing it lately and it pisses me off!" The blonde shouted, reaching for the phone. He flipped through various menus before holding the phone up for Sasuke to see. Here he presented a text from Kakashi, their boss. It read: 'don't forget u work tonight, mrs uchiha.'

With a few more buttons pushed, he held up a different text from an old classmate, Rock Lee. "Uzumaki!" It read, "Come to the gym with me! Just because Sasuke treats you like a princess doesn't mean you can go soft on me!"

When Sasuke looked up from the phone's brightly lit screen he could see Naruto was scowling, undoubtedly placing all the blame onto him. "And this was _just _from today. Christ. I used to be my own person before you showed up!" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms. "Now I can't go anywhere without someone asking how _we're_ doing or how _you're_ doing. People don't even call me by name anymore! They'll say, 'Isn't that Sasuke's boyfriend?' like my entire life is tied to your ass!"

When the blonde's rant finally came to an end, the air felt a degree heavier. While Sasuke realized the blonde was upset, he could clearly see he was glaring at him, as if daring him to argue the contrary. With no better words coming to mind, Sasuke simply asked, "Are you done?"

"No." Naruto barked, though he paused for a moment, considering what else to add to the list of what was absolutely pissing him off today. Sasuke privately foresaw his own name being added to the list, but to his surprise, Naruto simply grumbled, "Kiba's a dick. Okay, now I'm done."

"Good." Sasuke said curtly, rising to his feet. "Because you're going to be late for work."

Naruto cursed, glancing at the clock before throwing himself to his feet and tearing himself out of his clothes. As quickly as Sasuke shrugged off his white oxford shirt, Naruto was weaseling his arms into it and buttoning it up onto himself.

In a flash he had redressed himself in all the articles of clothing Sasuke had just taken off, sans pants, as Sasuke was a tad smaller in the waist ― Naruto was always keen to remind him that, "Your bony ass cost us an extra 20 bucks in dress pants," when they exchanged their shared uniform. Their salary as waiters had very little wiggle room.

Just as Naruto was about to rush out the door, Sasuke stopped him for just a moment to fix the blonde's tie. They stood together, Naruto's eyes watching Sasuke's skillful hands untying the atrocious attempt at a windsor knot and redoing it into a fancier knot Naruto couldn't remember the name of, let alone how to do it. With the space between them nearly nonexistent, Naruto felt his cheeks burn. It felt like a shame to leave on a sour note.

"Sasuke, I'm ― " He opened his mouth to apologize but Sasuke leaned forward and erased the space between their mouths, kissing him hard and long, his hand cradling the blonde's cheek with a certain tenderness.

"I know, dumbass." Sasuke said simply as they parted, steering the blonde in the direction of the door. "Enjoy your shift."

― ― ― ― ― ― ―

"I'M SO DONE." Naruto shouted as he re-entered their apartment that night, thoroughly scaring the life out of Sasuke who had been dozing on the couch as he waited for the blonde's return.

"What?" Sasuke asked groggily, uncurling himself from the couch and squinting up at the Uzumaki, as his heart thudded in his chest from the rude awakening.

"My name is Naruto _fucking_ Uzumaki! I'm my own person!" Naruto shouted, throwing his tie onto the ground in a huff. "I love you, Sasuke, I really do, but I _hate_ only being seen as just your other half, it drives me _nuts_."

Sasuke watched the blonde stomp through their apartment, silently listening, while the blonde's voice bounced harshly around in his sluggish mind.

"Not _one_ person called me Naruto today. Guess what they called me. Just guess." Naruto growled, his hands on his hips as he stared down the Uchiha, who was beginning to feel a migraine coming on.

Before he could even begin to form an answer, Naruto barked, "_Sasuke._ They've been calling me Sasuke ALL DAY. Do I look like a Sasuke to you? Has any Uchiha ever been born with anything but black hair? No! I did tons of cool shit before I met you!" He paused for a few moments too long, trying to list impressive things he had done before he and Sasuke had begun dating but all he could really come up with (which he proceeded to shout) was, "I went to _college_! I was the only person in my graduating class that could do a keg stand, for god's sake!"

For a moment, the tense silence between them was deafening, until Sasuke broke into uncharacteristic chuckling. Naruto had no idea what could be funny at a time like this, and was therefore quite livid. "You too? You're gonna laugh at me too? You're such a dick, Sasuke. And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse!"

Sasuke sat up slowly, a smirk lacing his lips. He reached up gently at the black vest snug against the blonde's chest and unpinned the silver name tag. He turned it to show the hot-headed blonde, his eyebrows raised in amusement. The name tag read: Server. And below in bold letters: **Sasuke**.

"You forgot to change our name tags, idiot."


End file.
